


хау из лайф? итс геттин хардер

by Xalatath



Series: Что-то навсегда [3]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, M/M, Mild Language, Porn with Feelings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Раньше Гоша постоянно чувствовал, что ходит с ним по краю - сделаешь что-то не то и спугнешь Карпе, как рыбу в воде. А сейчас все ощутимо иначе.





	хау из лайф? итс геттин хардер

**Author's Note:**

> Этого никогда не было и не имеет никакого отношения к реально существующим людям.

\- Ты стал как-то тверже, - говорит Карпе, и Гоша прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не заржать. Смех в любом случае вышел бы нервным. Во-первых, Карпе сидит у него на бедрах, и потому у Гоши в голове крутится исключительно идиотский мем с "Как жизнь" и кадром из порнухи. Во-вторых, пальцы Карпе под его футболкой слишком холодные и щекотные, и всю эту ситуацию как-то не получается уложить в голове.  
Все еще.  
Замечание Карпе, конечно же, относится к его животу, который тот с видом опытного врача продолжает щупать. Так и не скажешь: восторгается он тем, что обнаружил у Гоши пресс, или удивляется.  
Раньше-то они проводили слишком времени вместе, а сейчас видят друг друга в лучшем случае раз в пару недель, и все изменения становятся неожиданными и более заметными. У Карпе вот начали волосы виться, и Гоша даже не может вспомнить, было ли так раньше или только недавно появилось потому, что Карпе перестал их красить и истерически выпрямлять. Волосы вьются, но на ощупь все такие же жесткие, и пытаться спутать их, пока они целуются, у Гоши все так же херово получается. Разница, конечно, еще и в том, что Карпе не пытается его руку из своих волос убрать. Он вообще стал каким-то спокойным, словно для того, чтобы у них наконец начало что-то получаться, им нужно было оказаться на расстоянии друг от друга.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он и прибавляет: - это все спортзал. Можешь еще руки пощупать.  
\- Я уже пощупал, - фыркает Карпе, но в итоге все же трогает его за бицепс - Гоша даже не пытается его напрячь, потому что вместо этого пытается не смеяться изо всех сил из-за сосредоточенного лица Карпе. Но смешно ему не только поэтому; он вспоминает, как на медосмотре в школе медсестра накачивала рукав тонометра, чтобы измерить ему давление.  
И давление от рукава было тогда сильнее, чем от пальцев Карпе сейчас.  
\- Неплохо, - говорит Карпе, цокает языком, а потом ерзает на нем - и по понятным причинам Гоше становится немного дискомфортно. Несколько месяцев назад он бы попытался отодвинуться, но сейчас двигаться некуда, и дело даже не в том, что Карпе его припечатал к его же кровати несуществующим весом своего тела. Раньше Гоша постоянно чувствовал, что ходит с ним по краю - сделаешь что-то не то и спугнешь Карпе, как рыбу в воде. А сейчас все ощутимо иначе.  
Может, в голове у Ли уже что-то окончательно сломалось за это время? В конце концов, у корейцев ко всему свое особенное сложное отношение. Даже в самом начале их дружбы, когда они толком не понимали друг друга, используя английский как шаткий и ненадежный мостик, Гоша уговаривал себя быть терпеливее с ним. Его не покидало чувство, что он пытается приручить Карпе, как пугливого зверька. Но теперь-то он понял, что и Карпе занимался тем же.  
И в конце концов все это окупилось, да?  
Вытащить Карпе за пределы фьюженовского дома к себе в гости, если ты не Дджонак и ни Дием - миссия невозможная, почти провальная. Это было как охотиться на легендарных покемонов в Pokemon Go после релиза, когда они не ловились даже после спущенных на них подчистую легендарных покеболлов.  
“А зачем? Ты всегда можешь прийти к нам в гости, - обычно пожимал плечами Карпе в ответ на приглашение, - тебе все будут рады”. И это была правда. В конце концов, половина Нью-Йорка околачивалась в их тимхаусе еще в первом сезоне, временами выгнать и Супера с их кухни было тяжеловато, а Гоше в доме Фьюженов и правда все были как и прежде рады, хотя после ухода из команды бывал он там всего пару раз.Только так выходило, что приходил он в гости не к Карпе, а ко всем остальным (и иногда также к Дджонаку и Хотбе). И это было бы очень весело, но не когда ты думаешь, что у вас будет что-то вроде… свидания, а в итоге вы лишь держите друг друга за руки под столом. Ну, наверное, с корейской точки зрения это было нормально? Абсолютно. Даже мило. Но когда Дджонак смотрит на вас с другого конца комнаты с подозрением и ты пытаешься не дернуться с места, чтобы снять с себя орбу дискорда, это в конце концов начинает немного раздражать.  
Оставались еще короткие встречи после матчей - когда они совпадали по дням. Это началось еще со второго стейджа, и эти нервные обрывочные поцелуи в принципе скрашивали все, что происходило во время игр их команды. Еще, конечно же, они ходили вместе обедать в общие свободные дни, когда совпадали расписаниям тренировок, и Карпе прихватывал то Адо, то Поко. Один раз с ними увязался даже Дием, и все это было очень здорово, но после Гоша боролся с желанием завалиться к Крузу и попросить ему рассказать о том, как работают мозги у корейцев, потому что он, кажется, не особо понимает. Да и глупо было все это. Нужно было просто чуть больше терпения. Этого добра у Гоши было хоть отбавляй, но всякую надежду побыть вместе наедине хотя бы больше двадцати минут он окончательно потерял.  
Поэтому когда Карпе в ответ на его “Как дела” пишет "Я могу прийти к тебе на следующей неделе?", Гоша даже не понимает, про что это он.  
Он не отвечает сразу, потому что у него в тиме дела идут совсем плохо: уже ясно, что эта катка слита, но сдаваться Гоша все равно не хочет. Каждая секунда решает даже в заведомо проебанном матче, и ему будет куда проще видеть надпись "Поражение" на экране, зная, что сам он сделал все, что от него зависело.  
За то время, что Гоша пытается поддержать сокомандников, чтобы им было не так обидно сливать, Карпе мог бы удалить сообщение и сделать вид, что ничего не было, но этого не происходит, и поэтому Гоша пишет в ответ: "Конечно, это было бы здорово". Писать такие вещи обыденно все еще непривычно, и он даже не пытается задавить широкую счастливую улыбку. Сейчас почти полночь, он один сидит за компом в своих апартаментах, и у него не возникает ощущения, что он должен испытывать вину - этот стейдж закончился плохо, но ничего, кроме удушающего счастья, он не чувствует. Жить здесь и сейчас у Гоши получается пока плохо, но он старается изо всех сил.  
В понедельник в их офисе почти никого нет. Часть ребят, которые не уехали никуда в эти короткие выходные, как обычно собирается поиграть после полудня вместе - точнее, громко поспорить о том, что лучше - TFT или Dota Underlords (Кайкай второй день подряд пытается убедить всех, что фигня это все полная, но так как его мнение по данному вопросу никак не сказывается на их будущей командной игре, то все его дружно игнорируют), и Карпе решает, что ему очень необходимо сказать "Привет" всей команде. Гошу эту даже не раздражает - официальность у корейцев в крови, это он помнит.  
\- О, - говорит он, пропуская Карпе перед собой в офис, - ребята, это - Карпе.  
Абсурд, конечно. Тут и так все знают, кто он такой, но сокомандники все равно радуются Карпе так, что, кажется, одинаково неловко от этого становится им обоим . На Карпе обрушивается туча доброжелательных вопросов, Хип просит передать привет Поко - в общем, все как обычно. Если бы Кайкай начал еще спрашивать, чем Карпе по жизни занимается, то сходство с картиной "ты привел на семейный ужин свою будущую вторую половину" было бы полным - но этого, слава богу, не происходит, поэтому он краем уха продолжает слушать болтовню ребят, быстро отирая ладони о край толстовки, и вытаскивает из холодильника две банки колы. Когда он возвращается к столам, то там уже все на полном серьезно обсуждают необходимость лока 2-2-2 (после финалов вопрос о ней остается открытым) и, конечно же, у Гоши складывается впечатление, что присутствию Карпе больше всех тут рад Круз. С лока они перескакивают, конечно же, на обсуждение ладдера, и он даже не пытается включиться в разговор - в какой бы игре ты ни оказывался, в какой-то момент все начинают меряться своими результатами и бухтеть на мету и сокомандников (“Мне пришлось кинуть Дджану в игнор, потому что он подслил мне катку!” - “Что делал Дджану в твоей бронзе, Грэй?”). Карпе забирает банку из его рук. Рукава фьюженовского худи он дотянул чуть ли не до кончиков пальцев, и Гоша ловит себя на мысли, что Карпе в окружении его нынешних сокомандников кажется еще меньше, чем обычно. Надо как-то свалить отсюда, но это во Фьюжене они привычно выключались из разговора и уходили поваляться на траве у бассейна или поиграть в компе в дуо, но сейчас с этим стало сложнее.  
\- Нормально ты там откалибровался на два профиля, Шэдоу, - говорит с удивлением уже про него, Гошу, Кайкай.  
Карпе фыркает и замечает, открывая банку:  
\- На трех.  
\- На трех? - Грэй качает головой, - Ну, теперь я понимаю, почему ты говоришь, что твоя девушка должна входить в топ-50.  
\- Девушка? - переспрашивает Хип с такой интонацией, что Гоше, если честно, хочется его пнуть. Но Хип говорит это совершенно беззлобно, не пытаясь поддеть. Хип - это Хип, и Гоша думает, что в случае чего он просто уговорит его покетить на Мерси. Играть на Мерси Хип не то чтобы любит, так что это прокатит за извинение. К тому же, ему отказать Хип не сможет - и Гоша часто этим мстительно пользуется.  
\- Йо, Хип, - говорит Дани, - занимайся своими делами.  
\- Я ем, - Хип салютует ему своим стаканом с раменом, и Круз показывает ему большой палец.  
\- Молодец, - говорит он.  
Хип смотрит на них с Карпе снова, да так пристально, что Гоша снова вспоминает все их перепалки, когда он не мог понять - Хип так со всеми или действительно пытается к нему подкатить.  
\- Капитанство от бога, Круз. Надеюсь, что оно принесет вашей сборной хотя бы четвертое место в этом году.  
\- Ну, о таком вам и не мечтать, дружище.  
\- Если ты не перестанешь ловить все мои слипы на скримах, то вам даже двадцать четвертое место не светит, - шутит Грэй.  
\- О да, - говорит Хип, отставляя рамен, - и это мне говорит Спящая красавица номер один на скримах со сборной Уругвая?  
\- Не уверен, что у них есть сборная, - хмурится Кайкай, и Хип, щелкая пальцами, показывает в его сторону:  
\- Вот именно.  
Гоша уже знает, что сейчас у них снова начнется шутливая перепалка флекс-саппортов, которая со стороны будет выглядеть как очень серьезная ссора, возможно, на ножах (но все остальные будут кататься со смеху, потому что тупой юмор Хипа и Грэя - самый крепкий клей этой команды), и поэтому он думает, что самое время сейчас уйти.  
\- Секиро, - говорит ему Карпе. - Пошли, мы же хотели начать играть, а если не начнем сейчас, то не начнем никогда, мне придется остаться с ночевкой и, знаешь, Хейес будет не в восторге.  
\- Секиро? Какие люди играют в Секиро в июле-месяце? - Хип решает докопаться до них напоследок, но Карпе опережает Гошу с ответом.  
\- Те, у которых мейн и смурфы в первой двадцатке в двух прошлых сезонах? - он даже улыбается немного, хотя прекрасно знает, что это не совсем так. - Но хотя откуда тебе такое знать-то - ты так далеко не забирался.  
\- Один выстрел - один труп, - говорит Грэй и начинает смеяться. Это, в общем-то, и правда смешно, особенно то, как картинно Хип держится за сердце, но Карпе тянет его к выходу, и смеются они только за порогом офиса.  
Конечно же, ни в какую “Секиро” играть они не будут. Но срабатывает это просто превосходно.  
\- Идем, - говорит ему Гоша, и Карпе первым берет его за руку.  
За порогом Карпе оглядывается по сторонам, как любопытный кот, осматривая его апартаменты, и говорит не без удивления:  
\- Здесь слишком много места.  
Места и правда много - особенно если вспомнить, что до этого он жил всегда в комнате, а еще раньше - и не один.  
Гоша даже не знает, стоит ли что-то отвечать на это. Сейчас Карпе говорит по-английски куда лучше, чем год назад, но пауз в разговорах не стало меньше, и таких вот фраз, на которые то он, то ты - отмалчиваетесь, тоже меньше не стало.  
Когда Гоша машинально проверяет замок, то замечает, что пальцы у него нервно подрагивают. Он оборачивается к Карпе, и тот смотрит ему в глаза прямо - снизу вверх - а потом тянет за край толстовки. Обычно они как-то всегда подтупливают вначале, не в состоянии решить, кто кого целует первым - но не сейчас. Сейчас Гоша наклоняется и целует его, удерживая лицо ладонями, и Карпе только вздыхает ему в рот. Целоваться с их разницей в росте всегда как-то болезненно неловко, поцелуи постоянно выходят хаотичными, и обычно они или находят что-то, что помогает компенсировать разницу в росте, или просто прерываются время от времени - но не сегодня, потому что Карпе тянет его в сторону кровати и Гоша думает, что это - охеренная идея.  
Когда он снимает с Карпе очки, тот щурится. Но очки снять надо, чтобы с ними не случилось чего… ну, во время... Гоша обрубает эти мысли - не стоит ничего загадывать, конечно же - а потом осторожно убирает их на тумбочку рядом. Там лампа, пустой стакан, который он так и не отнес в ту часть апартаментов, которая с микроволновкой, столом и маленьким холодильником, а значит может считаться кухней. Еще на столе две полупустые упаковки витаминов, которые он забывает пить... Гоша ловит себя на том, что пытается мысленно перебрать все, что там находится, чтобы немного успокоиться.  
Карпе без очков выглядит как-то...немного непривычно. А еще он дышит через рот, и Гоша смотрит на его припухшие покрасневшие губы, на румянец на его скулах. Он даже не может понять большую часть времени - красивый Карпе или нет. Он к нему так привык за все эти годы, что даже ни разу не задавался таким вопросом. Чувства к нему выросли сами по себе, укрепились, как сорняк, который не выдрать, как бы Гоша не пытался... А он пытался.  
Но сейчас Гоша думает, что да. Наверное, Карпе красивый. Определенно красивый.  
Карпе трогает его лицо, ведет по нему пальцами - по щекам, скулам, к вискам, а потом - снова вниз, потом снова тянет к себе, обхватив за шею, и в этот раз поцелуй выходит куда увереннее, потому что никто из них не пытается извернуться, чтобы подстроиться к другому.  
В итоге все заканчивается тем, что ему приходится перевернуться, потому что Карпе жалуется, что он слишком тяжелый. И Гоша думает, что это все - очень здорово. Ему надо перевести дыхание, немного успокоиться. Это, конечно, нихуя не похоже на неловкий секс по дискорду, про который ему даже вспоминать иногда становится слишком стыдно (и горячо, ладно), потому что сейчас правда можно делать, а не говорить, что бы ты хотел сделать. Или что бы ты хотел, чтобы сделали с тобой.  
Ладно, думает он, сглатывая и чувствуя, как пальцы Карпе крадутся ему под футболку, и не может вспомнить, когда ему удалось снять с себя фирменную командную толстовку.  
А потом на них нападает, конечно же, тупняк, хотя Карпе сидит на его бедрах, и Гоша чувствует, что он так же сильно возбужден, как и он сам.  
Вариантов у него в голове не так чтобы и очень много, поэтому он все же заставляет себя сесть, и Карпе от этого ерзает еще сильнее. С одной стороны, это пиздец как приятно, а с другой - молния давит ему на член, и это все омрачает.  
\- Можем ничего не делать, - говорит Карпе. Говорит с большими паузами, потому что, кажется, он сам сомневается в том, что это такое уж правильное решение.  
\- Струсил, да?  
Карпе в ответ щурится почти зло. И когда целует его снова, то кусает за нижнюю губу так, что аж больно, но Гоша на это только нервно смеется.  
Они начинают возиться с одеждой почти одновременно, не разрывая поцелуй, что, конечно же, порядком мешает, потому что надо сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, а так не выходит - и все заканчивается тем, что Карпе прижимается лбом к его плечу, пока Гоша пытается спустить с него спортивки вместе с трусами, а Карпе - разобраться с его ширинкой.  
\- Ты больше, чем я думал, - говорит Карпе, и Гоша чуть не говорит на это "спасибо". Он просто смеется, утыкаясь Карпе в плечо. Тот так и замирает - с пальцами вокруг его члена, а потом бубнит себе ругательства под нос, скатываясь на родной язык.  
\- Я чуть не сказал спасибо, - поясняет Гоша.  
\- Потому что тебе приятно? - предполагает Карпе, начиная двигать пальцами, и у Гоши складывается впечатление, что, возможно, он над ним издевается.  
\- Еще как, - отвечает он и прижимается губами к его шее. Он не пытается зеркалить движения Карпе и двигает рукой так, как дрочил бы себе - и чувствует, как хватка второй руки Карпе на его предплечье становится сильнее. Они двигаются с разным ритмом, и в какой-то момент Карпе сбивается, кусает его за плечо. Он изо всех сил пытается не издавать ни звука, словно они не одни, а, к примеру, пытаются отдрочить друг другу в общей комнате их старого тимхауса. Но, конечно же, в какой-то момент Карпе не выдерживает Он убирает вторую руку с его члена, цепляется ей за бок. Гоша чувствует, как Карпе начинает ломаться, и, может, выдави он на пальцы хоть немного смазки (гель все равно в тумбочке, можно было бы дотянуться и достать), выходило бы не так грубо. Но что-то ему подсказывает, что если он остановится, то Карпе его убьет. То есть не прямо так и убьет, но найдет способ выразить свое негодование действенным и болезненным способом - инфа сотка.  
Когда Карпе кончает, то мелко дрожит всем телом, толкается рефлекторно ему в руку, дыхание у него сорванное, и Гоша думает, что сердце у него бьется как бешеное. Будто после спринта. Он прижимает к его груди пальцы свободной руки - и да, точно. Так и есть. Собственное возбуждение кажется раздражающим, но с этим он уже как-то сам разберется. Карпе вытирает машинально рот о его плечо. Место укуса дергает, но не сильно; здорово, что он не любитель гонять в футболках без рукавов или в борцовках даже в спортзале. Испачканную спермой Карпе руку Гоша машинально вытирает о пододеяльник и коротко ругается под нос. Ладно, все равно собирался перестилаться, сделает это не вечером, а прямо сейчас...  
Он даже сделать ничего не успевает, как Карпе неуклюже сползает вниз. Вначале Гоша чувствует горячее дыхание, а потом Карпе берет его член в рот, давится сразу же, потому что это только в порно удается заглатывать с первого раза по самые яйца, а реальность ограничивается рвотным рефлексом. Гоша цепляется руками за одеяло, отчаянно пытаясь найти какую-то точку опоры, словно и правда боится потерять равновесие, и Карпе чуть отстраняется. Пытается прокашляться. Его лицо обиженно куксится, но пальцы двигаются по члену Гоши уже увереннее. Самое время сказать ему, что он не обязан, если не нравится, но Карпе снова склоняется над его членом, ведет языком по стволу, следом за пальцами, чтобы снова взять в рот. Убирает пальцы, чтобы нащупать руку Гоши и потянуть, положить его ладонь себе на голову.  
Ему хочется спросить: ты уверен? Но когда Гоша опускает взгляд, сталкиваясь с мутным взглядом Карпе, то видит в его глазах ответ.  
О да, он, блин, уверен.  
Длится это не слишком долго - в конце концов, это первый раз, когда ему кто-то отсасывает, и этот кто-то - Карпе. Тут даже дело не в чувствах, а в обычном физиологическом процессе. Единственное, что он пытается - отстранить Карпе, когда понимает, что сейчас кончит, но тот удерживает его руку в своих волосах, не давая Гоше себя отстранить.  
Ладно, думает Гоша, ладно, твою мать.  
Потом Карпе, конечно, сплевывает на одеяло, трет язык об ладонь.  
\- Не так здорово, как я думал, - хрипит он, и голос его сильно дрожит.  
Потом смотрит на одеяло, слепо моргая.  
\- Ой, извини, пожалуйста?  
\- Я все равно буду… стираюсь.  
Доводить фразу до человеческого смысла ему не хочется, да и он не в состоянии. После оргазма он чувствует себя так, словно его перекрутило, как в чертовой бельевой сушилке. Гоша натягивает на себя джинсы вместе с бельем и думает, что их молчание можно хоть ножом на бруски резать, как мыло, - такое оно плотное. Кажется, никто из них не особо понимает, что делать дальше. То есть, он даже не особо уверен в том, что Карпе захочет, чтобы он его снова трогал.  
\- Тут есть душ, - говорит он, - ну, как душ. Там кабинка и раковина.  
\- Вполне себе душ, отлично, - Карпе неловко ложится рядом, но молчать не получается, потому что они переглядываются почти одновременно и почти одновременно начинают ржать.  
Кажется, попускает их тоже одновременно. Карпе закрывает ладонями лицо и протяжно говорит "черт". Гоша, если честно, с ним солидарен.  
\- Ты можешь приходить, когда захочешь.  
\- Ты тоже… Но ты помнишь, что наш душ...  
\- Да, еще как помню, - говорит Гоша, и они оба начинают снова смеяться. Смех все делает проще. Сглаживает углы между ними. Вымывает это чертово напряжение, когда каждый из них думает, что делает что-то не так.  
В этом так ничего и не изменилось.  
Ему становится от этого почему-то очень спокойно и легко на душе. А когда Карпе берет его руку в свою, а потом подносит к лицу, чтобы прижаться щекой, Гоша думает, что нет, на самом деле, еще и как изменилось.  
Теперь все стало только лучше.


End file.
